Notre Allégeance
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Réponse au défi du Poney pour la Saint Parfait. L'arrivée des Elfes au gouffre de Helm vu par l'un d'eux.


**Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant pour la Saint-Parfait 2007.**

Notre allégeance

Mon nom est Tinebrir, je suis un Elfe de Calas Galadhon. Je marche. Ou plutôt, nous marchons, nous autres soldats de la Lorien et d'Imladris. Nous sommes des centaines à avoir décidé de répondre à l'appel de la Dame Galadriel et de nos Seigneurs, Celeborn et Elrond. Et nous sommes fiers, aujourd'hui, de marcher vers le Gouffre de Helm pour porter secours aux Hommes du Rohan.

Bien que j'aie moi-même été profondément ému par les mots de la Dame Galadriel, je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce tant d'autres l'aient également été. Il est vrai que la Dame de Lumière a le don de toucher chacun au plus profond de son être. Au-delà de sa voix, ses regards et même ses pensées peuvent pénétrer nos esprits pour nous faire sentir toute l'importance de ses paroles. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais quant à moi j'ai été incapable de résister lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de mon père, blessé au cours de la bataille de la Dernière Alliance, et sauvé de la mort par un Homme.

Tous, nous avons senti que notre honneur ne se relèverait jamais si nous ne partions pas. Et même, au-delà de l'honneur, et bien que nous n'entretenions presque plus de relations avec les Hommes en ces jours sombres, nous savons qu'ils sont comme nous des Enfants d'Iluvatar, et qu'à ce titre ils méritent toute notre assistance.

Nous avons donc commencé, voilà bien des jours, à préparer notre départ. Dès que le noble Haldir est revenu d'Imladris, où le message de la Dame Galadriel au Seigneur Elrond lui avait déjà permis de lever des troupes, nous sommes partis à sa suite. Nous avons quitté nos familles sans le moindre remord, car notre conviction de bien agir est ferme en nos cœurs.

Dans sa générosité, nos Seigneurs nous ont fourni à chacun une armure, un arc et des flèches, ainsi qu'une provision de lembas. De nouvelles barques avaient également été construites pour le voyage. Nous avons embarqué au petit jour, dans le silence, et nous avons suivi le cours majestueux de l'Anduin.

Le fleuve nous a portés, à travers les méandres du Sud, jusqu'aux rapides de Sarn Cebir où ceux qui devaient reconduire les barques en Lorien nous ont laissés sur la rive. Alors a commencé notre marche à travers les longues plaines du Rohan. Dans l'Est Emnet, nous avons marché nuit et jour, ne dormant qu'une heure par nuit. Ensuite eut lieu la traversée de la rivière Entalluve. Pauvres Hommes ! Comme ils auraient souffert s'ils avaient été à notre place, nageant dans l'eau glacée et pliant sous le poids de leur chargement. Loué soit Iluvatar qui nous a épargné ces peines !

Le plus dur du parcours était alors derrière nous, et nous sommes repartis d'un cœur léger. À travers l'Ouest Emnet puis l'Ouestfolde, marchant au pas militaire, nous avons chanté pour raffermir notre vaillance, pendant que les Elfes de l'arrière-garde faisaient retentir leurs tambours et leurs trompes.

À présent, nous contournons les Montagnes Blanches. Nous serons bientôt en vue du Gouffre de Helm. Il est temps ! La sinistre rumeur de l'avancée des Orques parvient sans peine à notre ouïe acérée. Voilà le ciel qui s'obscurcit, mais nous marchons toujours sans crainte de la pénombre. Nous n'en avons pas peur, pas plus que nous n'avons redouté le voyage, pas plus que nous craindrons la mort qui ne manquera pas de frapper nombre d'entre nous cette nuit. Nous poursuivons notre route avec en pensée le visage et les paroles de la Dame de Lumière ...

Enfin apparaît la forteresse ! Taillée à même le roc, sa vue nous emplit de joie tant l'impression d'inviolabilité qui en émane est forte. Trompes et tambours redoublent de vigueur, et notre chant guerrier, pur et clair, est rythmé par le martèlement discipliné de nos pas. Comme nous approchons de la rampe de pierre qui mène à l'huis, le héraut fait retentir le cor de Caras Galadhon.

Des visages d'Hommes, casqués de fer et enveloppés de cottes de mailles, apparaissent sur les remparts. La stupéfaction se lit dans leurs regards, suivie de près par la joie. La porte s'ouvre enfin et nous entrons dans Fort-le-Cor, chantant toujours. Les yeux écarquillés des Hommes détaillent nos casques, nos longues capes bleues dissimulant nos armures, nos grands arcs de bois verni et nos flèches qui ne demandent qu'à frapper.

Parvenus en haut des marches, notre troupe s'arrête. Nous gardons nos visages tournés vers l'avant, sans remuer le moindre muscle. Seul le noble Haldir fait exception, qui s'avance vers le roi Théoden du Rohan. Celui-ci semble frappé de stupeur, et nos chants s'apaisent au moment où il parle :

— Comment cela est-ce possible ? demande Théoden d'une voix blanche.

— J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe, répond Haldir. Jadis, une Alliance liait les Elfes et les Hommes. Autrefois, nous avons combattu et péri ensemble.

À ce moment, je perçois du mouvement sur la gauche, en haut des marches que Théoden a descendues pour venir nous trouver. Cependant la discipline m'interdit de tourner la tête, ou même les yeux.

— Nous venons honorer cette allégeance, achève Haldir.

Je perçois alors qu'un Homme descend les escaliers et s'avance vers Haldir. Il me semble qu'il s'agit du Seigneur Aragorn, qui avait résidé en Lorien, voilà bien des années.

— Mae Govannen Haldir ! s'exclame Aragorn en entourant Haldir de ses bras. Vous êtes plus que bienvenu.

Alors se fait en moi une révélation dont je devine que tous les autres la partagent. _Il_ est là ! Le Prince, le grand Prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire ! Instinctivement, nous effectuons tous un quart de tour à gauche dans une synchronisation miraculeuse. Le Prince se tient devant nous et sourit en saluant à son tour le noble Haldir, puis en se plaçant derrière lui. Le Prince est avec nous, lui dont les hauts faits comme la noble ascendance sont connus dans tous les royaumes elfiques. Dans nos cœurs, le sang bat avec une ardeur nouvelle.

— Nous sommes fiers de nous battre aux côtés des Hommes.


End file.
